This invention relates generally to book or magazine reading supports. More specifically, it relates to such a support having a back board supported on a pair of upstanding brackets which hold the back board at a comfortable reading angle.
It is well-known to those skilled in this particular field that book or magazine reading supports are available in a variety of forms for reading on a desk or table top, in a chair, or in bed, without constant attention on the part of the reader to hold the pages open. However, most of these are relatively complicated, comprise a variety of parts, some being small and easily lost, and having relatively complicated adjusting means. Representative examples of this prior art are shown in the following patents: Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,386 on "Book Rest"; Coss et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,997 on "Bed Attachment"; Mason U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,053 on "Book Holder"; Hiemenz U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,740 on "Convertible Folding Reading Stand"; Evanoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,948 on "Adjustable Book Holding Means"; White U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,928 on "Book Rest Or The Like"; Rustad U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,348 on "Book Rest"; Sankey U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,675 on "Cook Book Stand Construction"; and Manso U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,807 on "Book Holding Device". This situation is accordingly in need of improvement.